1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices are prone to exposure to water and other contaminants when mounted in locations such as exterior walls. Many different cover designs seek to shield the devices from weather-related contaminants while electrical connectors are or are not coupled with the devices. These cover designs are generally called “while-in-use” covers. Examples of typical electrical devices include receptacles, switches, and communication ports. Typical while-in-use cover designs include a base connected to a lid by a hinge.